1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a display device and a lighting apparatus including a light source with light converting elements disposed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To raise the color saturation of a display device for better image quality, a manufacturer in this field has proposed an approach which applies light converting elements (e.g., quantum dot materials) to a light source. The light converting elements are capable of converting the light emitted from the light emitting devices into white color.
Generally, quantum dot materials mixed with a dispersant are applied as a light conversion layer of the light emitting device (e.g., light emitting diode). The dispersant may include sulfur so as to improve the reliability of the quantum dot materials when they are mixed. However, sulfur may react with some metallic materials (e.g., silver) contained in the light emitting device. Such sulfidation will bring undesired problems, such as discoloration of the metallic materials or variation of electrical characteristics of the metallic materials.